


Amitié naissante

by KookiWorldMaster



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiWorldMaster/pseuds/KookiWorldMaster
Summary: Luigi détestait la rentrée. Le premier problème était son horloge biologique, détraquée par deux mois de vacances, de nuits faites en 4h et midi. Puis toute l’appréhension lié aux camarades, professeurs et l’emploi du temps pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Mais cette année était parmi les pires: il rentrait en seconde et allait donc se confronter à un nouvel environnement. Quand son réveil a sonné, il l’a éteint en gémissant et a traîné sa carcasse endormie dans la cuisine, ou Mario était en train de manger.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Kudos: 1





	Amitié naissante

Luigi détestait la rentrée. Le premier problème était son horloge biologique, détraquée par deux mois de vacances, de nuits faites en 4h et midi. Puis toute l’appréhension lié aux camarades, professeurs et l’emploi du temps pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Mais cette année était parmi les pires: il rentrait en seconde et allait donc se confronter à un nouvel environnement. Quand son réveil a sonné, il l’a éteint en gémissant et a traîné sa carcasse endormie dans la cuisine, ou Mario était en train de manger.  
“Salut frangin!” lança l’autre garçon avec beaucoup trop d’entrain au goût du plus grand.  
“Pas maintenant, Mario, je ne suis pas d’humeur…” grommela Luigi en croquant dans un fruit.  
Il regretta bien vite son geste et cracha dans sa main. Il avait croqué dans un kiwi, la peau lui avait laissé une drôle de sensation dans la bouche. Au moins, il était maintenant réveillé. Le plus petit, lui, était mort de rire, imitant probablement la grimace que Luigi avait faite à la réalisation de son erreur. Le choc passé, Luigi attrapa une pomme et la mangea avant de partir dans la salle de bain.

Mario n’a cessé de parler sur le chemin. Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis, c’est sûr. Mais Luigi n’était pas idiot: le charisme de son frère allait très certainement élargir son groupe, au grand dam du garçon vert qui avait subi les innombrables soirées que l’autre avait organisé. Il avait eu le droit d’y participer, bien sûr, mais il était trop timide et pas assez fêtard pour en profiter, finissant généralement en regardant des films dans sa chambre ou faisant des nuits blanches sur des jeux vidéos pendant que la fête battait son plein au bout du couloir. Dévoué comme il était, il a aussi participé au rangement, gardant le secret de ces fêtes clandestines.  
Néanmoins, cela n’empêchait pas Luigi d’écouter et d’envier la popularité du plus petit. Il espérait souvent être plus comme lui, peut-être qu’il serait moins effacé. Mais dès qu’il était face à un groupe, le trac prenait le dessus et l’obligeait à se cacher. C’est juste dommage que certaines mauvaises personnes en avaient profité au collège.  
Mario n’en savait rien, et heureusement. Sa dernière envie était de paraître dépendant de son frère. Mais il ne voulait pas retrouver ses bourreaux.

Arrivé dans le lycée, les deux frères se sont séparés, et Luigi est allé voir dans quel classe il était. Sa classe était une des dernières, la 2nd7 et il a manqué un battement en voyant certains noms. Deux de ses bourreaux du collège était dans la même classe que lui. Dont le pire de tous, Waluigi. Mais bon, ils avaient peut-être oublié. En deux mois beaucoup de choses changent…  
En se retournant pour trouver un coin où s’asseoir, il a percuté quelqu’un. Luigi s’est ensuite confondu en excuse, capturant brièvement la féminité et les cheveux roux de la personne en face, avant de partir. Elle a peut-être dit quelque chose, mais il ne l’a pas écouté. L’année allait être longue.

Une fois dans la classe, Luigi prit la décision de s’asseoir au deuxième rang, pensant ne gêner personne. Sa sérénité s’est vite brisée.  
“Oooooh,” dit une voix beaucoup trop similaire à celle de Waluigi pour être à quelqu’un d’autre, “mais ce ne serait pas Luigi?”  
“Si,” dit son ami, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.  
Le duo s’est vite rapproché de lui, demandant des comptes pour des choses que le pauvre n’avait jamais faites. Ils accusaient Luigi d’avoir profiter d’une des fêtes de son frère pour les avoir ridiculisé, ou se plaignaient que Luigi leur devait encore quelques pièces sous prétexte qu’il leur avait fait perdre du temps alors qu’ils devaient acheter leurs clopes. Puis le silence du garçon les a énervé, donc ils sont passés aux menaces avant d’être brutalement interrompu par un bruit de sac bruyamment posé sur une table.  
La fille que Luigi avait percuté plus tôt s’est assise à côté de lui, regardant la scène avec un certain intérêt. Waluigi a recommencé ses menaces quand la rousse a toussé de façon exagérée. Le schéma s’est répété trois fois avant que le grand homme ne perde patience.  
“Mêle-toi de tes affaires, bouffonne!” grogna-t-il.  
“Oh, désolée.” dit-elle avec air qui montrait qu’elle l’était clairement pas. “Mais je suis souvent prise de violentes quintes de toux quand je vois une situation injuste et que je ne peux pas intervenir physiquement.”  
“Hanw, pauvre chou” dit l’autre garçon.  
La jeune fille commença à examiner ses ongles.  
“Surtout que s’en prendre à deux contre un, c’est pas très juste.” elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur le duo. “A moins que vous soyez des lâches.”  
“Eh bien,” reprit Waluigi, “c’est pas tes affaires. Retourne jouer avec tes barbies.”  
“Je fais du foot.” enchaîna automatiquement la jeune fille.  
“Eh bien, retourne taper dans un ballon et fout-nous la paix.”  
Luigi ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir et demandé à cette bienfaitrice d’arrêter quand son regard vers le duo est soudainement devenu noir.  
“J’ai pas envie de taper dans un ballon pour le moment, mais plutôt des balles.” elle marqua un blanc d’une seconde, puis son ton est soudainement devenu beaucoup plus menaçant. “Deux, pour être exacte.”  
Waluigi n’a pas répondu. Lui et son ami étaient trop occupé à paraître décomposé devant ces mots pour cela. Puis ils sont partis en grognant.  
“Ca va?”  
Les yeux de Luigi tombèrent à nouveau sur sa voisine de table. Le regard noir qui ornait ses yeux bleus avait disparu au profit d’un regard plus doux, plus réconfortant.  
“Oui…. merci.”  
Elle sourit.  
“De rien. Mais évite de rester seul par la suite, où ils continueront à t’embêter.”  
“Eh bien… j’ai pas vraiment d’amis…”  
La jeune fille a tendu une main vers lui, et Luigi a poliment serré la main offerte.  
“Daisy.” dit-elle. “Et je serais ravie de compter parmi tes amies!”

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit AU sans trop d'intérêt que je développerait pas forcément. Peut-être quelques one shot, mais sans plus.


End file.
